


King of All Poisons

by SupernovaDad



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, My first fic, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolves, Wolfsbane, lycanthropy, werewolf!mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernovaDad/pseuds/SupernovaDad
Summary: Aaaaaaa, I'm sorry this took so long! I've been really busy as of late, also I'm just super lazy a a a a
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey!” Mark bellowed, pointing at the camera in front of him. “We’re at Angeles National Forest, or more specifically, Meadow Group Campground. And, It’s currently…” He glanced down at his watch. 

“12:37 AM,” Ethan interjected. Mark glared intently at the younger man for cutting him off and grumbled. “All right, since you’re so excited, then why don’t you explain what we’re doing tonight.” 

Ethan clasped his hands together. “All right, I got this. So, we’re here out in this big forest. But, we're not here for camping, oh NO! We're here... we're here doing some good old-fashioned hunting! Hunting some... some…” Ethan snapped his fingers. “You know... wingy boys?—WINGY BOYS! Yes! The most elusive of the… um… Do you know that one movie with Godzilla?” Ethan chuckled as he looked at Mark’s disapproving face. “—and she’s… He’s? Godzilla’s a girl, right, Mark?”

Ethan grabbed onto Mark’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me — Get your filthy hands off of me,” Mark demanded.

Ethan continued, still holding onto Mark. “You know that one movie with Godzilla and Mothman… It’s Mothman, right? And they’re duking it out smack dab in the middle of Japan? Well, um... What was I talking about again?” He cuts himself off, laughing.

Mark looked at Ethan, who was still laughing, with a look of pure and utter disappointment. 

“Every time you speak, I _swear_ I can feel my brain cells screaming in agony. You’re so normal when the camera’s off or when you’re on your channel…”

“Anyway,” Mark sighed. “We’re hunting Mothman.” 

“Ethan, Amy and I have got our night vision cameras at the ready,”

“Say hi, Amy,” Mark says, fondly.

She turns the camcorder around and waves. 

“So, Mark, what are we doing first,” Asks Ethan.

“We split up and cover more ground.” Mark motioned towards the path leading deeper into the dense forest. “You know, growing up, I was too poor to travel to West Virginia to—”

“Mountain Mama…” Ethan murmured.

Mark stopped for a moment to stare at Ethan, yet again.

“—To see that magnificent statue. I'll remind Ethan to put a picture up on screen, somewhere.” Mark continued. 

“As I was saying, My family couldn’t afford to drive all the way there. Hell, we couldn’t even afford a _car_. We had to walk everywhere. Even then, that was strenuous on our budget.”

“...”

“Anyway,”

Mark and Ethan burst into a fit of giggles before Amy chimed in.

“Hey, um, guys? It’s getting pretty late. I think it would be a good idea to get going.” 

“You’re right. Ethan, Amy, you go that way, and I’ll go the other. We’ll meet back here in exactly ten minutes.” 

Ethan nodded as he set his watch. “Ok, So, Amy. You’re with me. See you in a few, Mark.” Ethan waved goodbye as he and Amy set off into the wilderness.

Mark looked into the lens of his camera.

“Guess it’s just you and me now.” 

——————————————————————————

Ethan and Amy began their trek through the forest. Something about the unusual silence and bright light emanating from the moon made Ethan feel a sense of dread creep up his spine. 

“What are we even supposed to be looking for out here?” Ethan questioned. 

Amy shrugged. 

Ethan turned on his torch and scanned the surrounding area. After a few minutes of walking, Amy noticed something peculiar on the green-tinted screen of her camcorder. 

“Oh shit, Ethan, look,” Amy whispered. Just up ahead on one of the many pines surrounding them was a large claw mark embedded on the tree’s surface. 

Ethan walked up and hesitantly traced along with the scars. 

Both of them looked at each other, already knowing what the other was thinking. 

"Shit, these are _huge_. What kind of animal would be big enough to do this," Ethan thought to himself. 

"Maybe we should go find Mark," Amy said, with a hint of urgency in her voice.

Ethan nodded and began to trek in the direction Mark was headed, with Amy tagging not far behind.

The further they got, the more they began to worry. Along the unmarked path, abandoned camps and torn tents were strewn about. Even further up, a fallen tree was found with its roots forcefully pulled out from the ground. Amy inspected a single backpack she found dangling from the tree branch. She noticed a familiar-looking claw pattern on what was left of the hiker's belongings. 

Amy, now panicking, called out to her boyfriend. 

"Mark?"

No response.

"Mark!" She shouted louder.

Still no response.

She could feel herself beginning to panic when Ethan suddenly put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey, hey. It's ok. For all we know, these could be super old. We haven't seen what caused this yet, so there's no need to panic," 

"He'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa, I'm sorry this took so long! I've been really busy as of late, also I'm just super lazy a a a a

Mark began to walk on the path opposite of Ethan and Amy as he prepared himself to talk to the camera.   
“Alright, you may be wondering. Mark! Why are you hunting down a mythical creature, that’s only sighted in a state that’s...” Mark glanced down, calculating the distance mentally. “...roughly 3,000 miles away?”   
“Well, my answer to you is, I just needed an excuse to get out of the house,” He said, letting out a small chuckle. “I’ve been cooped up inside for so long, trying to film and edit videos for when Ethan and I fly out on holiday,”   
“I mean,” he continued. “It’s not much different from my normal schedule, I suppose, but with the new side-channel on top of everything else, I thought we could all use a well-deserved break.”   
“Plus, I love the outdoors. What can I say?” Mark chuckled. 

As his laughter gradually tapered off, Mark noticed that something seemed off about his current surroundings. There wasn’t the usual cicada chirping, nor a single mosquito bothering him since he entered this part of the forest.  
Maybe it had something to do with the weather? Come to think of it, it had been a lot colder than normal. As soon as he realized, Mark felt goosebumps form over his exposed arms. A shiver crawled up his spine as he let out a quiet shudder.  
  
Mark glanced down as he pulled himself together and noticed a trail in the dirt path. He pointed his camera down for a better view. Looking more closely, it almost looked like something, or someone had been dragged off, deep into the woods. His breath caught in the back of his throat as he took a step back. 

"What the...?" He whispered as he got closer. He could make out what looked to be upturned earth from desperate grabbing, showing signs of a struggle.   
Mark whipped around to check for any potential danger. He took a moment to collect his thoughts.  
"It's probably nothing, right? I mean, it's the wilderness. It's probably the result of some animals lunch," Mark said, reassuring himself.

Mark walked deeper and deeper into the woods. It seemed the further he got, the stronger his lingering sense of dread became. He looked down at his watch and noticed that it was nearing time for him to join Ethan and Amy back at the campgrounds. 

As Mark checked the time, he remembered that he failed to fill in the audience and quickly got himself back in the camera's field of view.   
"Guys," Mark stated. "This is turning into some Blair Witch shit real fast. If I go missing... Blame Ethan," He grinned. 

His attention was immediately drawn up ahead as he noticed the number of trees tapering off. As Mark continued forward, he soon found himself on the outskirts of a large clearing of trees. 

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," patronized Mark.   
The open space was mostly clear, except for the large, jagged boulder that stood in the center. Mark noticed a tall plant with multiple purple buds. The roots seemed to spring near the base of the large stone. He walked closer to get a better look. 

Curiously, he took a sniff of the strange plant, half expecting it to smell like a faint perfume. But, much to his surprise, the flower smelled of nothing. He moved back from the plant, confused.  
"Maybe I just need to really get my nose in there," he said. 

Mark grabbed the stem of the flower in an attempt to pull it closer to him, but his hand immediately recoiled. He didn't register at first what had happened, but soon his hand was assaulted with mind-numbing pain.   
Caught up in the moment, he let out a startled gasp and dropped the camera as he clutched his right wrist. The tips of his fingers were burning like he had stuck his hand into an open flame. Mark stumbled and began to shake as the pain traveled up his arm, leaving a wave of numbness in its wake. 

The deep, searing pain made its way to his shoulder and continued to spread throughout his body. He doubled over and clutched his abdomen in agony. It felt as if something was trying to claw out through his stomach. His extremities tingled as a wave of nausea washed over him. Mark began to sweat as he tried to keep his composure. He noticed that it was becoming increasingly harder to breathe as he took in a deep breath. 

Hands shaking, he looked down at his palms. The skin at the base of his fingernails began to tear as claws pushed out. Mark screamed as his fingers began to ache more than ever. He caught himself as he fell to the dirt, but he soon found himself clawing at the ground. The bones in his back and shins began to pop and shift out of place. All he could see was white as he nearly collapsed. 

Mark opened his mouth as canines began to push through his gumline. He snarled as he punched the ground, trying to ease his discomfort. His ears began to shift and change shape as they pointed upwards. Suddenly, he furiously began to claw at his skin as it itched, nearly drawing blood. Patches of jet-black hair began to sprout on the back of his palms. He could feel as the sides of his face followed suit. 

His legs demanded his attention once more as he heard a loud *POP*. The bottom of his pant legs began to tear, trying to accommodate for the sudden jut outwards of his ankles as he winced.   
  
Suddenly, everything went quiet. Mark slowly stood up and looked around. His breathing began to level out as he looked back at his hands. He took a shaky step forward, trying to find his balance. Mark scanned his surroundings as he sensed something faint in the air, not too far from here. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Not anymore.

"Mark!" Ethan shouted. "Where are you?!"   
His ears piqued up at the sudden noise. Slowly, he lowered himself back onto the ground and shifted his body into a start position. He growled deep within his chest as he lunged forward and bounded into the woods.  
——————————————————————————

“Mark?” Ethan yelled as he and Amy walked in his general direction when, all of a sudden, a blood-curdling scream could be heard not far from their current location. Their blood ran cold as they recognized the voice.   
“Shit, shit, SHIT,” Ethan strained out as he began to dash in the direction of the scream. Amy stood there frozen, unsure of what to do until Ethan snapped her out of it.  
“Amy! run back to the campground and find the ranger, quick!”  
She nodded as she sprinted back the way that they came.


End file.
